


Into Focus

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Do Not Archive, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Gags, Light BDSM, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Riding, Sasha is alive, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Tim didn't expect his day to end in a surprise foursome. Even then, the foursome was the less surprising thing that had been sprung on him today.Sasha was there - and she was alive.





	Into Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornerandchair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/gifts).



Tim never wondered how he found himself bound and gagged somewhere. So this is a first. He’s in Melanie’s bedroom, sat on a chair, hands tied behind his back and a ball gag securely fastened around his head.

He hadn’t expected his day to take a turn like this - and quite so drastically at that as well - when it started. Melanie had invited him and Martin to her flat, had insisted they come and there had been something in her voice that had Tim suspect she was planning something. Though the something had been on the ‘planning a conspiracy’-side of things. Not a surprise foursome.

Admittedly the surprise foursome was the less surprising thing that Melanie had sprung on them today.

Sasha was there - and she was alive.

When Melanie had led him and Martin into her flat, telling them that she’d been hiding her for some time, his mind had drawn a blank upon seeing her, even when he recognized her as Sasha, their Sasha, the real one.

Martin had had questions, many of them, and Tim just - hadn’t. Which had been disconcerting in its own way. But Sasha hadn’t given Martin any answers - “Not yet,” she had said, not before they hadn’t sorted a few things out.  And she had looked at Tim, who couldn’t quite look at her, until she forced herself into his field of vision and cupped his face in her hands.

“You,” she had told him, “need to Behold.” And then she had turned to Martin and poked at his chest emphatically. “And you need to stop serving it without restraint. You need a distraction. Because if you two continue like that, things will not end well for you.”

“That’s great,” Tim had said, still feeling out of sorts at seeing Sasha again. “Got any plans on how to do that?”

It had been Melanie who answered him. “We have a few ideas,” she’d said, holding up a pair of handcuffs. “Seemed like the easiest option?” she added at his raised eyebrow.

“Huh? Sure. Why not,” he had found himself saying while Martin spluttered.

“Wait what?” Martin had asked, voice rising higher.

In the end it had taken surprisingly little to convince Martin to go along with whatever Sasha and Melanie had in store for them.

And that’s how he found himself tied up and gagged, sitting on a chair in Melanie’s bedroom. Resigned to watching.

He doubts that it will be a hardship. Not if the tableau in front of him is anything to go by.

Apparently Melanie’s and Sasha’s interpretation of getting Martin to relax and forget about the statements and everything else that comes with the institute, is to fuck him senseless with a strap-on. Or perhaps that’s just Melanie. Tim doesn’t get to ask and, if he’s honest, isn’t quite interested in doing so.

His head is still swimming with all the input and the odd feeling he gets everytime he tries to look directly at Sasha. As if she is falling out of focus in his mind now and again. His body, however, is very focused already.

Martin is stretched out naked on the bed, his head buried in a pillow as Sasha whispers soft words to him, distracting him from Melanie opening him up with her fingers. Melanie seems almost impatient in her preparation, even if she still makes sure to take her time. Tim can’t blame her, the noises Martin keeps making, even muffled as they are, he’d be tempted to hurry things along too, just to sink into him.

He is desperately hard from only watching them.

When she finally deems Martin ready she pushes the long black dildo attached to the harness slowly into him. Tim watches in fascination as Martin’s back arches and heavy gasps spill out of his mouth. Sasha keeps talking to him, running her hand through his hair. Her words get lost somewhere on the way to Tim, but her tone is encouraging.

When Melanie has settled herself finally, she experiments with the pace, drawing out more and more helpless moans from Martin. It’s only then that Sasha presses a kiss to Martin’s hair and gets up.

She’s beautiful and naked and still his eyes slip back towards Martin and Melanie and it’s only when she is right in front of him, taking his hard cock into her hands, that he manages to look directly at her.

Sasha presses soft kisses to his forehead, his nose, his temple, all the while playing with him, until she finally climbs into his lap and lowers herself down slowly onto his cock. She is so wet and warm and open, it makes Tim shudder and moan helplessly through his gag, his eyes fluttering close for a second. Sasha settles herself and pulls his head back ever so slightly, her lips pressing against the shell of his ear. “Keep watching,” she tells him and he forces his eyes open again, only to be greeted by the sight of a flushed Martin who watches them open mouthed and with wide eyes.

He mustn’t be able to see much, but he still looks at them like they are the most beautiful thing he’s seen.

“Hey, you focus on me,” Melanie says, reacting to Martin’s distraction by thrusting into him particularly hard, slapping his ass once. Martin lets out a noise that’s almost close to a whine and tries to hide his face in the pillow, even as he trusts himself back onto the large strap-on.

“There you go,” Melanie preens and rakes her fingers through his hair. Tim can see the gleam in her eyes as she gets an idea and raises her other hand again. “Let’s try this again,” she says, just as another slap hits Martin’s ass, making him repeat that delicious sound.

Tim makes a noise himself that he is glad is muffled by the gag in his mouth. It’s unreal how good they look like that, how much he wants to be in Martin’s place and be the one fucking Martin at the same time, even as Sasha clenches tightly around him. At his muffled moan she cranes her head back, enough to have a look at them for a moment, before leaning back in and whispering into his ear, “they look good. don’t they?” He weakly nods against her shoulder and she kisses his hair. “Keep watching,” she repeats.

_As if I could do anything else._

A shudder runs through him at the thought, and it’s not a pleasant feeling. He’s been fighting this for so long and suddenly it becomes harder to watch. Sasha is here and she’s alive and he can’t quite focus on her still, despite her straddling him and slowly riding his cock. Even now Melanie and Martin seem more real than her. That’s just wrong.

“Tim,” Sasha says sharply, takes his head between her hands and turning it towards her. He doesn’t know what gave him away, maybe the change in his breathing. Maybe she can read his thoughts now. He doesn’t know. But even this close it’s hard to focus on her.

“Tim,” she repeats, and kisses him quickly on the cheek. He blinks up at her. “Hey,” she says softly and he notices the way only one corner of her mouth ticks up.

“It’s okay, I know it’s hard, but please try.” She presses her forehead against his and he closes his eyes again. He can feel her breath on his face, the warmth of her body, how heavy and solid she is, the heat and wetness between her legs - how her cunt still weakly clenches around his cock. He can hear Martin’s increasingly desperate moans and the slap of skin on skin, as Melanie hasn’t slowed down fucking him and started spanking him in earnest.

“There you go,” she mutters and presses a kiss to the corner of his lips. “It’s going to be easier, I promise.” He wishes he could kiss her back. Instead he pushes his hips up and draws out a surprised hitch of breath from her. “Oh, do that again,” she says and he is more than happy to oblige. She softly moans in approval, her head tilting back and her eyes closing, as she moves her own hips to meet his thrusts. It’s almost sweet and at odds with the desperate begging coming from Martin now. Tim feels his attention being drawn away to the bed again, even though he thinks he could spend eternity just cataloguing all the little details of Sasha’s face in this moment. If only to not forget again.

Her fingers find the nape of his neck and she presses blunt nails into his sweat-slicked skin there, her eyes opening halfway again, dark amber behind her black lashes. “Go ahead, watch them,” she says and leans so that he can look past her again.

So he does.

Melanie has both of her hands at Martin’s hips now, her fingers grasping the soft flesh there tightly enough that he can see the indents around them. She’s flushed and looks radiant, her back straight and her hair sticking to the skin around her face and her neck. She drives a brutal pace as she keeps fucking him, the strain of it starting to show in the lines of her face. Martin meanwhile has screwed his eyes shut, tears leaking out of their corners over his heated face, his lips are bitten red from him trying to keep his pleas in.

Another muffled whine escapes Tim’s own mouth at the sight before him. It’s enough for Melanie to briefly glance over to him, her eyes widening and a smile creasing the lines on her face. She must like what she sees too.

There is a flash of realization coursing through Tim. This is for all of them: A way for Sasha to claw her way back into the human world, an option for Melanie to let out her growing rage in a safe way, a resort to stop Martin from obsessing over the statements - a show for him to observe. Sasha may have laid it out for them before, but it’s only now that he knows what this is, that Melanie is performing not just for her own and Sasha’s and Martin’s sake, but for him too. Tim’s so close and it’s only Sasha’s harsh kiss to his neck that keeps him from it.

“Not yet,” she groans into his ear. “Just a little longer.”

Tim whines again and ruts up into her, but manages to hold off, squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and stills his hips, taking a deep breath through his nose. He’s always been considerate of his partners, and if Sasha wants him to hold out a bit longer, he can. When he opens his eyes again, Melanie is still looking at him and he can see one of her hands winding into Martin’s hair, pulling him up harshly, bending his back almost uncomfortably. Martin doesn’t seem to mind at all at the change of angle, if his choked of yell is anything to go by that turns into a ragged moan.

Even as she whispers into Martin’s ear, Melanie is looking at Tim. “Come on, babe, let me know what you want. Can’t give it to you if you don’t say it.”

Martin let’s out another desperate “Please.”

“You can do better, come on, tell me,” she orders him and her focus slips back entirely to Martin, whose face becomes even more flushed, as if even now he musters up enough resources for embarrassment.

“Tell me, or I’ll stop.”

“No, please, no - I - please - please... I-”

“Then tell me - What do you want?”

Tim watches as Martin swallows. “I- please- I need- I need to come, please!” And then it’s like a damn has broken because Martin can’t stop begging for it. A litany of “Please” and “More” escape his lips.

 

“That’s it,” Melanie says and lowers him back to the mattress. “See that wasn’t so hard.” And Martin claws desperately at the sheets, panting helplessly into into the soft mattress beneath him, the pillow long since skidded to the side. Melanie goes back to taking him apart, rutting into him fast and hard and at a brutal pace, her hand sneaking down around his cock, and that’s enough for him to come.

It’s nearly enough for Tim to come too, if it weren’t for Sasha’s whimpered “Don’t.” And she seems so close too, her breath ghosting over his skin in irregular puffs of air, her cunt clenching around him fast. His own need for release taking a backseat over everything that she could want, and so if she doesn’t want him to come just yet, he won’t. But god does he want to touch her, to bury his nose against her skin where she smells like sweat and deodorant, and god it’s only now that he registers those details. Wants to taste her too. Instead he rocks his hips up, watches as her hair falls into her face as she leans forward and gasps, her fingers digging into his neck.

He feels her take a deep breath, watches as she bites her lip hard. “Not yet,” she says as if not only to him but to herself as well. “Shows not over,” she whispers to him, her lips turning up into an almost conspiratorial smile.

Tim nods, focusing on the background noises of rustling sheets and Melanie’s harsh breath, and this time it’s harder to draw his focus away from Sasha, all of his senses finally tuning in on her properly.

Melanie has haphazardly gotten rid of the strap-on and the harness, when he looks over again, while Sasha is almost a scorching line against his overheated body, her breath welcome puffs of cooling air against his neck.

Martin’s on his back, loose limbed and eyes disoriented for a moment until Melanie moves up his body. “Oh,” he says softly with realisation and then she has already positioned herself so she can use his mouth for her own pleasure, her hand digging into Martin’s hair holding his head in place. She uses him, rough and fast, and Tim wishes briefly he was in Martin’s place, but Sasha is too distracting to focus on the fleeting thought for too long.

It doesn’t take Melanie long to come, her body going taut as she rides out her pleasure against Martin’s mouth. Afterwards she lets herself simply drop to the side, sighing contentedly, her chest heaving from exertion. Martin just stares up at the ceiling his mouth smeared with her slick.

Tim whines and presses his head against Sasha’s shoulder, ruts up into her with jerky motions. He feels her hands scrabble at the back of his head, unlocking the gag and throwing it away unceremoniously. He gasps when it finally comes off. “Sasha,” he manages to get out before her lips are on his and she kisses him messily, her hands running through his hair. She rides him hard and fast and when she comes she does so gasping into his mouth and clenching tight around his cock.

“Sasha,” he repeats even though it comes out muffled against her mouth. She draws back reluctantly, stealing more kisses from him even as she does. It doesn’t help that he tries to chase her mouth or that he presses kisses to her jawline or that he is nearly shaking with the effort not to come.

“Can I?” he finally manages to get out and she leans back only enough for him to see her mischievous smile before she leans back in, peppering his face with kisses. “Yes,” she finally whispers into his ear. “Come inside me?” Tim curses and does as she says.

Sasha rests her forehead against his, while he breathes heavily, coming down from his orgasm. He winces when she moves and he slides out of her, as she reaches behind him to get at the cuffs restraining his arms. He winces some more when he can finally move his arms again. Sasha laughs breathlessly against his hair, as he wraps his aching arms around her.

“Hey,” he says and she leans back enough so he can look at her. It feels like he is looking at her - really looking at her - for the first time. “You’re here.”

“Hey,” she says and she’s smiling. “Seems like I am.” So he pulls her down again to kiss her. Because she is here and she is real and not just a fever dream.

“Hey lovebirds,” a groggy voice drifts over from the bed, and Tim disengages himself reluctantly to look at a sleepy looking Melanie, whose head is resting on Martin’s chest. Martin himself looks still disoriented and already half asleep. Melanie haphazardly gestures at the empty space next to him. “There’s still room here.”

Sasha snorts against his shoulder. “Give us a minute,” she says and then tries to stand up. It’s a good thing though that Tim still has his arms around her as she wobbles for a moment.

It makes him smile dopily up at her. “That good, huh?”

She playfully swats at his arm. “Shut it.”

Tim doesn’t fare much better when he tries to stand up and Sasha gives him a matching smile in return. “That good?”

He feels a laugh bubble up inside him, but in the end is too tired for it to come out more than a soft smile.

They climb into bed, Melanie reaching out to pull Sasha into a slow kiss, before she drops back down against Martin, whose eyes seem to focus a bit more, once the bed dips under their weight.

Sasha kisses him on the cheek and then on the nose and Tim doesn’t think he’s seen a lot of things that are cuter than Martin scrunching up his nose as he breathes out, “tickles.”

“You ruined him,” he tells Melanie, who flashes him a proud smile, even as her eyes fall shut.

“Might look into ruining you next time,” she replies sleepily.

“Please do,” he says and feels himself swaying from exhaustion.

Sasha pulls him down and he lands half over her with his face against Martin’s shoulder. “Hmmpff,” he responds in protest and it causes Sasha to laugh silently and Martin to mutter something in half-hearted protest as well.

He moves his head just enough so he can breathe again and it’s apparently just enough for Sasha to kiss him as well, before her head drops back against the pillow.

“Me too?” Martin slurrs hopefully and Tim sluggishly lifts his head and steals a slow kiss from him that tastes like Melanie too.


End file.
